Various embodiments of the present invention relate generally to an apparatus and method for providing a modular upper receiver and more particularly, a modular upper receiver with an extended rail.
Numerous accessories are mounted on a standard firearm rail by engaging features of the rail, non-limiting examples of such features include but are not limited to telescopic sights, tactical sights, laser sighting modules, Global Positioning Systems (GPS) and night vision scopes. Standard firearm rails include a military standard 1913 rail, Weaver rail, NATO STANAG 4694 accessory rail or equivalents thereof. In addition and depending upon the type of weapon as well as the user it is desirable to provide rails of varying lengths.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a modular upper receiver wherein various configurations of the rail can be provided. Still further, it is desirable to provide a free floating modular one piece upper that can be adapted to various length barrel configurations and thus provide hand mounts configured for the barrel length of the weapon.